


Lingerie

by Chickenlessbonewing



Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: Just a picture I drew of Frank in panties and thigh high stockings.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Please read series summary.  
> The quality isn’t the best because I’m using a free drawing app and a cheap digital pen.

This is actually originally from a story I'm working on where everyone assumes Frank's a womanizing playboy because they keep finding bras and panties and such and think they were forgotten at Franks place by women he slept with but actually Frank secretly crossdresses and the stuff is all his. There's a LOT more to the story but I don't want to spoil anything, I'll start posting chapters of it when I finish my other fic Amber Eyed.


End file.
